Bo's Choice
by DysonsGirl
Summary: Bo has a fight with a monster and got hurt. she needs healing and goes to the last place she would want to go! M for LATER chapters !
1. Chapter 1

I DO NOT own LOST GIRL or ANY of the characters.. IF I did DYSON would NEVER wear a shirt !

After a battle with a monster Bo needs healing and she goes to the last person any of us would think

I like lochlyn and thought it would intresting to do a story with him and Bo

Bo was walking down the street when she stopped in an alley and saw a Dullahan. SHe followed it and saw it getting ready to kill someone. Bo of course decided to get in the middle and start fighting the Dullahan. They ended up in an abandonded building trading blows. Bo knocked the Dullahan down but then the Dullahan cut her stomach.

Bo moaned and grabbed her side, she was pissed now and was determined to find the head. Bo took her knife out of her boot and went after the Dullahan. BO was thrown across the room and landed into a wall. Bo groaned and looked around and saw the Dullahan's head hid in a box a few feet away. Bo got up and ran to where she saw the head. She grabbed the head and stabbed it with her knife. Insantly the Dullahan fell to the ground.

Bo collapsed to the ground and blood was dripping down her shirt. BO groaned and knew that she needed healing. Bo got up and knew she couldn't walk down the street with blood dripping from her shirt so she took the back way to dyson's apartment building.

Bo came in the back door and walked up the flight of stairs. Bo collapsed at Dyson's door she knew she was losing blood. Bo got off the floor and knocked on the door. The door opened suddenly and Dyson sighed,

Bo looked at him and said, " I'm kinda bleeding in the hallway, can I come in?" Dyson then said, " Bo, I already told you, you can't come to me anymore for healing. I"m not your boyfriend or your boy toy."

Bo sneered at Dyson and said" For god sakes Dyson, I"m bleeding. Your place was the closest. Why the hell all of a sudden are you worried about me using you for sex?" Dyson growled and said, " Look the first time was a mistake and it's not going to happen anymore. Go find someone else ." Dyson gave his keys to Bo and shut the door in her face.

Bo slammed her fist on the door and said," Well screw you to dyson." BO was so pissed and wanted to kick dyson's door down and kick his ass but she was bleeding. Bo headed back down the stairs to the parking lot and to Dyson's truck. SHe got in it and took her jacket soaked with blood and threw it on the seat.

Bo started the truck and headed to the last place she wanted to go but it was her only choice. Bo pulled out of the parking lot and headed down the road.


	2. Chapter 2

10 minutes later Bo pulled through the gate and turned off dyson's truck. Bo was still pissed and was planning to kick dyson's ass for this. But here she was in the Ash's compound.

Bo knew how crazy she was for being here but what other choice did she have. after the shit that just went down with dyson. Hale was more like a brother and knew that Kenzi had a thing for him so that was out of the question. As for Lauren she was away with Nadia. There was no chance in hell she was going to find a random human to heal her, she wasn't going to have that on her The Ash Lochlyn was an ass and sometimes she couldn't stand him but tonight she needed him.

Bo got out clutching her side and was stumbling up the driveway. She made it up to the door and two men opened up the doors an she walked in and the doors closed behind her.

She made her way up a few stairs and collapsed. One of the Ash's men came up to her, bent down and said, " You need me to get some help?" Bo looked up at the guy and said, " take me to the ash, he is who I need."

The guy picked Bo up and carried her down a long hallway to the only bedroom. He opened the door and walked in. The Ash got up from his chair and the guy said" SHe told me to bring her to you."

The Ash rushed over to the guy and said, " Go and lay her on my bed, then you can go." The guy took bo over to Lochlyn's bed and set her down and immediatly left and shut the doors. Lochlyn walked over to bo, looked her up and down to see cuts, bruises and blood dripping down her stomach.

Lochlyn lifted up Bo's shirt to find a cut about 3 inches long and said, " What the hell happened to you? Looks like you got your ass handed to you." Bo coughed and said, " Decided to get in a fight with a Dullahan. Little did I know he gave as good as he got. But he ended up with a knife through the head.


	3. Chapter 3

Lochlyn laughed and said, " Let me go get someone to help clean you up." Bo grabbed Lochlyn's arms and said, " Lochlyn I don't want or need someone to clean me up, I need to heal, That's why I am here."

Lochlyn looked at Bo and said, " I don't think this is a good idea. I thought Dyson was the designated healer in situations like this." Bo coughed and said, "Really Lochlyn, you think I don't know that? As for Dyson apparently he's sick of me using him for sex. I mean what the fuck has got up his ass.

Lochlyn sat down next to Bo and she got ontop of him and said, " Look Lochlyn I'm not asking for a marriage proposal, I just sex." lochlyn helped bo take off her shirt and threw it on the floor. Bo then ripped Lochlyn's shirt off, threw it on the floor and the two of them started making out. Bo started rocking her hips on his hard arousal. Lochlyn ran is hands up her sides and up to her confined breasts and started grabbing and pinching her nipples with his fingers and Bo moaned.

Lochlyn in one quick movement ripped Bo's bra off and threw it on the floor with the rest of the cloths. Bo leaned forward and she kissed the hollow of his throat. Then Bo started kissing and licking down his body, following his rock hard abs all the way down to the waistband of his sleeping pants.

Bo ran her hands up his legs to his hard arousal and strted rubbing it with Lochlyn moaning in the process. Bo pulled away and Lochlyn stood up. Lochlyn picked Bo up and laid her on the bed and pulled off the mini skirt then ripped her panties off. He threw them to the floor with the other ripped clothing.


	4. Chapter 4

Bo spread her legs while he took off his pants and threw them on the ground. Lochlyn ran his hands up her legs to inbetween her thighs. Lochlyn slipped two fingers up inside of her and she moaned. she grabbed his hand and pushed his fingers up farther while her hips rocked with him pulling in and out.

Lochlyn pulled his fingers out of Bo and she let out a whimper. Lochlyn instantly found her clit and played with the swollen flesh until she shuddered against him, crying out with pleasure.

a surprised cry of " OH GOD" came from Bo when Lochlyn thrust his arousal all the way inside of her. Bo grabbed the satin sheets and her muscles were tight and hot against him. She responded by wrapping her thighs around his hips, forcing him in deeper.

Both of them closed their eyes to stay in control and Lochlyn clenched his jaw. Lochlyn's strokes were steady and deep and Bo moaned, totally enjoying herself.

Bo moved her hands to clutch his ass, urging him to move harder and faster. Each time he pushed into her he made her gasp and pant. Teetering on her own climax, Bo arched her back. The change in angle touched something deep inside her and she felt her orgasm spill down her spine. Screaming his name, Locglyn's chi spiraled out of his mouth and into Bo's mouth.

The soundd of her getting off made him snap and he started slamming into her faster and faster until he threw his head back and shouted," Oh SHIT."

They were both completely exhausted as they tumbled to the sheets together, both breathing heavily. Bo laid on Lochlyn's chest, smiled and said, " Still think this was a bad idea Lochlyn?" Lochlyn smacked Bo's ass then said, " This was the best Bad idea you have ever had Bo" and the two went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Bo barley opened her eyes and looked around. Bo rolled over and Lochlyn was sleeping. Bo breathed a sigh of relief to know she didn't kill anyone. Lochlyn sat up, kissed Bo's shoulder and said, "How are you?"

Bo smiled and said, "I'm all healed, thanks for last night."

Just then the bedroom door opened and Dyson came storming into the Ash's bedroom and stopped dead when he saw Bo and Lochlyn in bed together.

Bo didn't even look at Dyson, she kissed Lochlyn and said, "Thanks again for last night."

Lochlyn sat up and said," Anytime Bo."

Bo wrapped up in the sheet and got out of bed and started looking for her cloths. Her bra was under Dyson's boot.

She walked over, pulled her bra and her and Dyson locked eyes. Bo could see Anger, guilt and regret in his eyes. Dyson then said, "All healed I see."

Bo scoffed and said, "Like you give a damn, Got your message loud and clear last night" and she headed into the bathroom.

When Bo came out Dyson was gone and Lochlyn was still lying in bed. Bo left the Ash's compound and she got to her. Bo was getting ready to open her door when someone grabbed her arm. Bo instantly threw her elbow back and hit something. Bo jerked around to see Dyson holding his cheek. Bo just grinned, she knew he deserved it.

Dyson pushed Bo up against her car and said, "Bo, I'm sorry about last night. I stopped by the house and Kenzi said you didn't come home last night."

Bo tried to push Dyson off of her but it was no use. She sneered at him and said, "To little too late to apologize Dyson. I won't be bothering you anymore period."

Dyson knew he wasn't getting anywhere with Bo so he let her go. Bo got into her car and raced off down the road. When she got to her house she stormed through the front door and Kenzi said, " Hey Bo-Bo where were you last night?"

Bo headed to the kitchen, grabbed a cup of coffee and said, "Wound up at the Ash's compound last night, couldn't make it home."

Kenzi's mouth dropped open and said, "Why the hell did you end at Lochlyn's last night?"

Bo slammed the cup down and said, "I showed up to Dyson's house bleeding, I got into a fight with a Dullahan. He basically told me he wasn't going to be used for sex anymore and shut the door in my face; I drove to Lochlyn's."

Kenzi got on the counter and said, "So you got healing from Lochlyn?"

Bo sighed and said, "Kenzi can you grow up and try and not make a big deal about this."

Kenzi held up her hands and said, " Totally, but if I was going to make a big deal, like how big are we talking" as she's holding her hands up, bringing them together and spacing them out.

The two of them laughed then Bo headed upstairs and jumped in a hot shower. When she got done she felt better about the whole Dyson situation. She even felt ok about having sex with Lochlyn. They both knew it wasn't anything but sex. Bo was feeling good; she got dressed and headed downstairs. All her confidence went to shit when she saw Lochlyn in her living room with two guards.

Lochlyn shook his head and the two guards went out the door. Bo then said, "What do I owe the visit to my crack shack?"

Lochlyn then said, "Wanted to talk about what happened with Dyson this morning."

Bo rolled her eyes and said, "You don't owe Dyson shit. I'm not going to explain myself to Dyson either. Dyson made it clear he's not going to be used for healing and that's that."

Lochlyn smiled and said, "So does that mean that I might get another late night visit from you?"

Bo walked over, put her arms around Lochlyn, smiled and said, "I'll try to not make it a habit but there might be another late night visit with me bleeding and some healing needed."

The front door opened and Dyson came walking in. Dyson saw Bo's arms around Lochlyn and he lost it. Dyson growled then went after Lochlyn. Lochlyn pushed Bo out of the way before Dyson slammed him against a wall. Dyson tried to punch Lochlyn but he moved and punched the wall instead. Lochlyn landed a right hook to Dyson's jaw.

The two started trading blows. It went on for about 10 minutes that's when Lochlyn guards came rushing in and grabbed Dyson. Lochlyn immediately told the two "Let him go and go wait outside, I'm fine here."

The two guards nodded and went back out the door. Dyson was just about to go after Lochlyn again when Bo stepped in front of him and said, "Enough of this shit, what right do you have pulling this shit. You made it clear that you were done being used for sex. You can't say that and pull this shit."

Dyson was beyond pissed and Bo could see it in his eyes. It looked like he wanted to say something but Dyson just walked out of the house. Bo looked at Lochlyn and said, "What the hell was that? If you're going to pull this male testosterone shit, you need to go."

Lochlyn laughed and said, "If I really wanted to pull that shit I could've had the guards throw Dyson in a cell for a while. I already know its only sex and that's ok. You're unaligned and that isn't going to work if we were together."

Lochlyn kissed Bo then walked out the door. Bo grabbed her keys and headed to The Dall. Bo walked into the bar and over to sit next to Kenzi who was having a shot with Hale. Bo sat down, ordered a shot, and downed it. Hale and Kenzi both looked at Bo and she said, "This is what happens when sex gets put into any situation."

Both Hale and Kenzi coughed then Kenzi said, "Care to share Bo-Bo?"

Bo got another shot, downed it then said, "Dyson and Lochlyn got into a fight at the house. It was just sex with both guys and Dyson is acting like it was more than that. He's pulling the your on my turf bullshit with Lochlyn."

Bo saw Hale and Kenzi looked at each other and Bo said, "Is there something I don't know?"


	6. Chapter 6

Neither Hale nor Kenzi were going to tell Bo that it was more than just sex when it came to Bo and Dyson. The two of them were just too damn stubborn to admit it. Hale and Kenzi both shook their head no and took another shot.

Bo took another shot and said, "This is why I might get into girls full time."

Hale grinned and Kenzi slapped Hale then said to Bo "I can't help you I'm strictly a 6inch kinda girl."

Bo hugged Kenzi and kissed her cheek then she said "Kenz I'm going to head home, you gonna be ok finding your way back to the house?"

Hale put his arm around Kenzi and said, "I'll make sure she makes it home ok."

Bo nodded then walked out of The Dall, got in her car and headed to the house. Bo went into the house, shut the door. All of a sudden Dyson had her pressed up against the nearest wall with his body. He pinned her arms to the sides of her head and nestled his leg in between hers. With the feel of his thigh against her sex, she pursed her lips together to fight back her moan. Dyson drew in a long breath, smelling from the nape of her neck to her ear.

"You reek like Lochlyn."

"Like you give a damn," she spat back, purposefully trying to get a rise out of him.

"Why would you say that, Bo?" he murmured huskily against the flesh beneath her jawbone.

Hurt flickered across her features, but she looked away quickly before he could read into it. She shifted in discomfort against the painted brick, inadvertently rubbing herself against his thigh. Not knowing the words to comfort her, Dyson used his mouth instead. As much as the succubus could take whatever Dyson threw at her, he had to be gentle.

One hand held her by her wrists above her head, while the other picked her up by the back of her thighs, bringing hers legs around his waist. He ground his arousal against her while his lips attacked her neck, nipping and tugging at the soft flesh he found. It didn't take long before her hips were rocking back against him. Dyson was torn between taking her roughly against the wall and… his thoughts immediately concentrated on that idea.

He answered her by hiking up her stiff dress only to find that she wore nothing underneath.

She winced when her bare behind met the brick again as Dyson thrust against her.

"You're not wearing panties?" he said through a growl.

Busted. She could have made up some excuse about panty lines, but it was pointless. She wore no underwear because she had the terrible habit of forgetting them places. Dyson could have definitely attested to that. A gasp escaped from her throat at the speed in which Dyson had her on the bed, underneath him, with her face in the mess of sheets and blankets.

Straddling her knees, Dyson unzipped the back of her dress and then tore it off her. She whimpered at the loss of one her favorite dresses. The leather vest and dark royal blue shirt joined her ruined dress on the cool floor. His jeans quickly followed suit, then his boxer-briefs, leaving him nude.

Dyson kissed the small of her back, making his way up to the back of her neck. Her body shuddered under the feel of his stubble scratching her warm skin. The sheets stifled her moan when his hand found her breast, palming the generous amount of flesh he found before pinching her nipple roughly. Her hips bucked back against him.

His other hand gripped her hip possessively, knowing her sweet spots. Twisting beneath him, Bo desperately wanted him to touch her where she needed him the most, where his hands seemed to be avoiding.

"Touch me, Dyson," she breathed out.

Both hands pulled her up by her hips and onto her knees. Bending her head the right way, she watched as his finger traced a circled around her navel before sliding down and separating her wet folds. The groan in his chest vibrated against her back. She clenched around him, desperate for her orgasm. The gradual draw of her power left him slightly lightheaded until she gently backed off.

A whimper filled his ears when he slid his finger out of her. It was replaced with a surprised cry when Dyson thrust to the hilt inside of her. Her muscles were tight and hot against him, nearly sending him over the edge at once. The cries that rose in her throat encouraged the pace of Dyson's hips. His relentlessness and unyielding thrusts had her tapping into his Chi to try and calm him down. He grabbed a fistful of her long hair and pulled.

"No cheating," he admonished.

"Please, Dyson."

He knew he must have been hurting her when she couldn't support herself anymore, collapsing onto her stomach. His movements quickened and he breathed in her heightened arousal, bringing himself closer to the edge. Between her pliant body and the soft mattress, Dyson found her clit and played with the swollen flesh until she shuddered against him, crying out her orgasm.

Her clamping inner walls ultimately welcomed his orgasm and he spent himself, growling against the nape of her neck. His body flat against her sent her further into the mattress and increased her need for air.

"I can't breathe," she squeaked.

The couple groaned at the abrupt lack of contact when he pulled out of her. Slowly, his arm circled around her shoulders and drew her to his side. She draped her leg over his thighs, bringing them closer, wondering if he would explain what had just happened. Their liaisons had never been that heated or rough before, though she couldn't find a compliant inside of her.

Bo sat up and realized that she just made things even more complicated. Bo wanted to freak out but instead she got up and headed to her bathroom to take another shower. About 5 minutes later a voice said, "Bo-Bo I saw Dyson walking out the door, did something happen."

Bo shut off the shower, slipped into her robe and said, "I just made things even more complicated, being a succubus is a pain in the ass."


	7. Chapter 7

Kenzi laughed then walked over and hugged Bo. Kenzi then said, "Sounds like you need to make a choice Bo-Bo."

Bo whimpered and said, "That's what I was afraid of Kenz."

Bo knew she was going to have to choose as her head lay on Kenzi's shoulder. Bo needed advice and she knew where she needed to go. Bo threw a pair of jeans and a shirt then her boots and she headed back to The Dall. When she walked in Trick was cleaning up glasses. Trick turned around, saw Bo and said," Heard what happened, you need to talk?"

Bo smiled, nodded and knew she came to the right place. Bo and Trick headed downstairs and sat down.

Bo took Trick's hand and said, "I need to make a choice between Dyson and Lochlyn. How do I even do that?"

Trick smiled and said, "If you choose Lochlyn you're going to have to choose a side and it's going to be Light Fae. It's not going to look good The Ash hooking up with a Dark Fae. You wouldn't have to live in the shack no more, you'd move in with Lochlyn. Dyson doesn't want to change you in the least. You could stay unaligned and keep helping people and stay in the shack with Kenzi."

Talking with Trick, Bo decided she was going to take some time to think about her decision. Bo also decided to keep her distance from both Lochlyn and Dyson so she wouldn't make an impulsive choice. Two weeks went by and she hadn't seen Dyson and Lochlyn. Before she made her choice she needed to talk to both of the guys. Bo woke up in the morning, threw some cloths on and headed to The Ash's compound first. The guards led Bo to Lochlyn; he was sitting on his throne. Lochlyn waved the guards away. Bo looked at Lochlyn and said, "Look I know I need to choose. I already know I'll have to choose Light Fae but would I need to change anything else?"

Lochlyn looked a little confused about the question. It took a minute but once Lochlyn understood, he smiled and said, "You could move in here with me and not have to worry about working."

Bo left the Ash's compound with even more to think about. Bo took another two weeks to think about her options. Bo finally made a choice one night when she got into a fight with another Dullahan. After she killed the Dullahan she was bleeding from her head and arm. She made it to her car and headed to The Ash's compound. Bo parked and made her way to the door and knocked. A second later a guard opened the door and she said "Need to see Lochlyn."

The guard nodded then helped Bo inside up a few stairs and down a long hallway and to a bedroom door. The guard knocked and Lochlyn opened the door and saw Bo. Lochlyn picked Bo up and nodded to the guard. The guard shut the door and Lochlyn took Bo over to his bed and said, "What the hell have you done to yourself."

Lochlyn took Bo's jacket off. Lochlyn was starting to take Bo's cloths off but she stopped him and said, "You don't wanna change me do you?"

Lochlyn didn't have a damn clue what the hell was going on. Lochlyn said, "You need to heal."

Lochlyn kissed Bo and she took off his shirt and said, "I want Kenzi to move in here with us. I know how you feel about humans but she's my family other than Trick."

Lochlyn knew Bo wasn't making any sense. Lochlyn just thought she lost a little too much blood getting here. Lochlyn starting taking off Bo's shoes, and pants. Bo was starting to pass out and Lochlyn started kissing Bo. Not even a second later Lochlyn 's chi spiraled out of his mouth and into Bo's mouth.

Bo then wrapped her legs around Lochlyn and he thrust his arousal all the way inside of her. Bo grabbed the satin sheets and her muscles were tight and hot against him. Lochlyn 's strokes were steady and deep and Bo moaned, totally enjoying herself.

Bo moved her hands to clutch his ass, urging him to move harder and faster. Each time he pushed into her he made her gasp and pant. Teetering on her own climax, Bo arched her back. The change in angle touched something deep inside her and she felt her orgasm spill down her spine. The sound of her getting off made him snap and he started slamming into her faster and faster until he threw his head back and shouted," Oh SHIT."

They were both completely exhausted as they tumbled to the sheets together, both breathing heavily. Lochlyn kissed Bo's forehead and said, "What the hell were you talking about earlier?"

Bo looked at Lochlyn and said, "I made my choice, and I choose you. I'll declare a side as soon as you let me. I only want one thing."

Lochlyn half smiled and said, "What is that?"

Bo then said, "Kenzi to move in here with us, she's Family Lochlyn." A huge grin crossed Lochlyn's face and he said. "We'll give Kenzi, a part of the compound."

A huge smile crossed Bo's face and Lochlyn knew he had made Bo happy. The two fell asleep. The next morning while Bo slept late, Lochlyn did what was necessary to let the other government that the unaligned succubus finally chooses the Light Fae.


End file.
